Ninja Storm! Fire and Ice
by Exsomnis Anima
Summary: When Hunter gets into a bad motocross acident, and When a new girl comes into town, things heat up and Dustin starts acting wierd. Something happens to Hunter's morpher And he finds himself unable to morph.(Summary WILL change as story evolves) One of my OC's introduced.
1. The Crimson Dilema

The crimson dilema part 1.

_this takes place somewhere after return of thunder but before cam becomes a ranger._

**disclaimer: i do not own power rangers or an of their characters.**

Blake stood and watched as Hunter tore up the track and passed Dustin. Dustin sped up an managed to get neck and neck for a second before he fell off his bike. He wasnt injured and got back on, but Hunter was far ahead and crossed the finish line. The two rode up the hill and over to Blake. Dustin furiously tossed his helmet on the ground and shoved Hunter as he dismounted.

"What the heck was that!" He screamed in Hunter's face. " You totally caused that fall!" Blake was instantly between the two.

"Dustin, calm down!" Blake had to shove Dustin back when he tried to get around him. " Hunter didn't do anything." Dustin turned to walk away.

"Whatever, man!" he Gumbled and kicked a chair as he rounded a corner. Shane and Tori stared after him as they aproached the thunder brothers. Hunter shoved his helmet back onto his head.

" I'm going to take a few more laps around the track" he mumbled as he spend off. Blake shook his head as he watched hime re-enter the dirt track.

"What happpened?" The watched Hunter race around the track as Blake filled them in. Shane shook his head again.

"Why does Dustin think it was Hunter's fault?" Tori asked and Blake just Shrugged his shoulders. They watched Hunter in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Hunter lost control of his bike, hit the ground HARD, and rolled several feet before coming to a stop with his bike landing on top of him.

"HUNTER!" Blake screamed as he raced down to Hunter's motionless form with Tori and Shane right behind him. By the tine they had gotten over there, several medics had moved the bike off of Hunter and they noticed that one of his arms was bent at an aweful angle. Blakes stomache dropped lower and lower the longer Hunter didn't move. Blake tried to get through but several medics told him to stay back.

"He's my brother! you have to let me through!" He pleaded. The medics exchanged a look an one nodded. Blake rushed over and knelt next to his brother. His helmet was off and blood was all over his face an soaked his hair. "Hang on, Hunter" Blake said softly, his heart breaking to see his bro so hurt. Hunter tried to lift his head but instanly dropped it and whimpered in pain.

"Blake.." Hunter wispered hoarsly before passing out. A tear escaped Blake's eye as an uncontious, but alive, Hunter was loaded onto a stretcher and carried away. Blake turned to Tori.

"I need to get to the hospital!" Tori nodded and they ran to her van and headed to the hospital while Shane went to hunt down Dustin, who wasn't answering his phone.


	2. The Crimson Dilema Part2

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or any characters from that show.**

**Notes: I love to get feedback from you guys! Any sugestions you have for plot developements and just what you think I could do better!**

Crimson Dilema part 2!

Blake sat in the waiting room for what felt like days. Tori had fallen asleep an hour ago, and Shane's search for Dustin Was a bust so Cam was looking for him back at ninja ops. Just when Blake didn't think he could take it anymore, a doctor walked out and looked around.

"Blake Bradley?" He asked. Blake shot up and over to the man, hoping for good news. " Hunter has a broken arm, a mild cuncusion, and some cracked ribs." Blake let a wave a relief wash over him. He was very happy Hunter wasn't in a coma or dead. " He can have visitors, but only one at a time." The doctor checked his paiger as it beeped then turned and walked back through the doors. Blake walked over to Shane and Tori and filled them in.

"You go see him first." Tori yawned and Shane nodded. "He IS your brother." Blake thanked them and walked down several hallways before comming to a stop outside Hunter's room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in. Hunter was laying in a half sitting up position and he opened his eyes grogily as Blake walked in. Hunter had a crimson cast on his right arm and bandages rapped around his head an torso. When he saw Blake he smiled.

"How you doing, bro?" Blake asked as he sat down in a chair next to Hunter. Hunter tried to laugh, but imediatly winced in pain. Blake frown. " I thought i was the klutzy one. You scared us half to death!" Hunter smiled again.

"gotta keep you on your toes." He winced again as he coughed. "Besides, the ground looked like it could use a hug." Blake laughed

" since when do you have a real sense of humor?" He teased. Hunter stuck out his tounge.

"its the pain killers." He closed his eyes again. " man, they give you headaches!" Blake grabed his han and squeezed it lightly. Hunter had fallen asleep a few minutes later.

"I'll be back tomorrow."Blake promised. Then he got up and walked out to head home.

~Fire and Ice~

*at storm chargers next day*

Tori was waxing her board for the 8th time that day and Blake kept changing th oil on his bike. Both looked up as Dustin walked in, talking and laughin with a girl with long balck hair and amber eyes. Blake thew down the oil soaked cloth he was holding and stormed over to them.

" where the HECK have you been, Dustin?" Blake practically screamed in his face. Dustin put his hands up in a difensive manner.

"Dude, chill! I just needed to get away from that crimson cheater!" Dustin looked around confused. "Speaking of Hunter, where is he? Aren't you two like always together?" Blake clenched his fists to keep from punching him.

"He's in the _hospital _Dustin." Blake growled through clenched teeth. "While you had a tantrum and stormed off, Hunter had a bad crash." Dustin's eyes widened in shock. Blake pushed past him and walked and Dustin followed behind, asking questions and apologizing. The girl Dustin walked in with just stared after them, a huge, knowing , grin on her face.


	3. Strange behavior

**Disclaimer: i do not own power rangers or any of their characters.**

**Serena: black hair amber eyes. 5' 10" tall. **

_Fire and Ice._

* a week after Hunter's crash.

Hunter and Blake walked into storm chargers, looking for Dustin. Tori was in the back, waxing her board and Kelly, apon seeing them, walked over.

"Hunter! How are you doing?" Blake nudged him when he didn't answer.

"Oh I'm doing ok." Kelly smiled and said that was good news. Hunter skratched his head with his good hand. "have you seen Dustin?" She nodded and told them he was at the track. Blake thanked her and they left to go find him. when they got to the track, Dustin was standing next to his bike and talking to that girl Blake saw him with last week. Their conversation immediately stopped when the thunder brothers walked up.

"Hey Dustin." Hunter smile but Dustin just kind o stared at him. Blake frowned.

" What's your problem, Dustin?" he said. " You've been avoiding us all week. You only came to see Hunter once and that was only cuz i had to drag you there.

"I'm through waisting my time with nobodies." Hunters jaw dropped and Dustin crossed his arm. " I don't have time for cheaters." He turned to BlakE And wispered in his ear. " Or sucky and worthless rangers." Now Blake's jaw hit the floor.

"Dude! What's gotten into you?" Hunter spit in anger. The girl turn to Dustin and frowned, seemingly lost in thought. Dustin just shook his head at Hunter and started to walk away.

"Come on, Serena. We have more important things to do than talk to THESE losers." Serena shook her head

"No, Dustin. You might, but I don't." Dustin stoped dead and turned around. They just kinda stare at each other for a while. Hunter and Blake exchanged a glance that said 'what is going on?'. Suddenly, Dustin lunged for Serena and grabbed her wrist.

"Your coming with me!" he growled. Blake tried to get Dustin to stop, but Dustin just punched him in the gut. Blake doubled over and Dustin laughed wickedly. Hunted roared an punched Dustin in the face. Dustin's grip on the girl lossened and she ripped her hand free. He tried to grab her again but Hunter distracted him with another punch. Serena scrambled behind Blake just as Hunter was flipped onto his back and Dustin stomped his foot down on Hunter's broken arm, causing Him to scream.

"HUNTER!" Tori yelled As she pushed Dustin off of him. She and Shane had seen them fighting and run over to stop them. Shane and Dustin stared at eachother for a moment before Dustin focused on Serena, who was still standing behind Blake.

"This isn't over!" He growled before walking away. Once he was out of sight Shan and Blake ran over to Hunter, who was now sitting up.

"You ok, Bro?" Blake asked. Hunter nodded but the grimance on his face said otherwise. "I think we better have it looked at." Hunter shook his head furiously.

"No way am I goin back to a hospital or doctor! I just got out!" Blake laughed and Shane said maybe Cam could have a look. Thinking it was worth a try, they helped him up and started twards ninja ops.

*outside the waterfall*

They group stopped when they saw a figure sitting near the waterfall wearin what looked somewhere between the thunder and the wind ninja uniforms, the color on the highlights was amber and a ninja mask on her head. Sensing them, the person stood up and turned around, revealing themself to be female. She looked straight at Hunter.

"Your injured." She stated the obvious and it made Hunter rolled his eyes. "I can help." She walked forward slowly with her hands up and in plain view twards the tense rangers.

"who are you? How did you find this place? What do you mean you can help him?" Shane demanded.

"My name doesn't matter. My sensei told me. I have a healing power." Hunter's eyes widened as she said the last bit. She reached out her hand. " I can help you if you let me." Hunter nodded but Blake held him back.

"What if it's a trap?" Hunter shook his head.

" I don't think it is" he walked forward and took her hand. She closed her eyes and an amber glow surrounded them. Hunter felt a wave of calm overtake him and he closed his eyes as well. Soon, the pain in his arm and ribs subsided , then vanished felt her hand leave his and the glow disapeired as well. He opened his eyes to find her holding his cast in her hand. Blake ran over to see if his brother had grown another nose and was relieved to find out that he hadn't. And that his arm was no longer broken.

"Thank you." He smiled. She turned away.

" We're even now, Hunter Bradley." She ninja streaked off, leaving a group of very confused rangers in her wake.

"Come on, we need to tell sensei about all of this." Tori ran inside withthe other right behind her.

_i skipped a week just because nothing really happens. No monster attacks. Just Dustin acting wierdly._


	4. Crimson Fades

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers nor any of the characters from that show.**

**Notes: My updates might get slow for a while i have Finals comming up and I'm going on vacation soon!**

"This is very disturbing, rangers." Sensei said. Cam had his arms crossed. They had just been told of Dustin's behavior and of the strange ninja who healed Hunter. Blake felt like punching something. Nothing was making any sense.

" So what do we do about Dustin?" Tori asked.

"We must figure out whats going on with him And see if there's anything we can do to help him snap out of it." Sensei and Shane said.

"I think we should talk to that girl. Uhhhh- Serena! ThAt's when i first noticed him acting wierd was last week when he was talking to her." Blake said. "It might be unrelated but its worth a shot." Hunter nodded. Sensei told all but Hunter to leave. Once the others left, Hunter spoke.

"Is something wrong, Sensei?"

"Its about your ranger powers. After you crashed, i did a diagnostic of your morpher to check for damage." Cam said. " What i found was that something DID happen. your morpher is ofline. It won't work. " Hunter's heart sank.

" So your telling me i can't morph? That I'm not a ranger anymore?" He whispered. Cam sighed

" I can try to fix it but i can't garuntee It'll work again." Hunter nodded and handed over the morpher.

" At least you'll have tried." Hunter said before walking out.

* at storm chargers*

Hunter walks in and sees that girl Dustin practically tried to kidnap looking at some motocross gear. He wanted to make sure she was alright So he walked over to talk to her.

"Hi" she jumped and twirled around. " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask if youre ok." She cocked her head.

" Your one of the guys who helped me out yesterday. Yeah, I'm ok." Her eyes widened. " You seem like you know Dustin real well. What happened with him? when we first met, he was real nice. Now he's just a jerk."

"I don't really know. He's never acted like that before." Hunter shook his head. " Oh! I never really introduced myself. I'm Hunter." She smiled.

"Serena. I moved into town last week. I met Dustin at the track." Hunters eyes widened.

" You rAce?" Serena laughed and nodded Hunter smiled too. " That's great! I race as well!"

"Why haven't I seen you at the track?" She asked an he skratched te back of his head.

" I crashed last week and hurt myself pretty bad." Her eyes widened.

" Ohmygosh! That was YOU?!" Hunter laughed

" I take it you saw it." She nodded. "Hey, now that I'm able to race again, how bout me n you have at it sometime?"

" Is that your way of askin a girl on a date?" She teased and he blushed. Sure. But on one condition." Hunter arched his brow. " Promise me you don't have some evil side and won't try to kidnap me." He laughed and promised just as tori came in. She told Hunter that they needed to talk to him.

"I'll see you around!" Hunter Waved goodbye and left.

*downtown*

"Dustin's working for Lothor now." Blake stated bluntly. Hunter's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!"

"Exactly. We need your help." Tori said. Hunter shook his head sadly

"My morpher broke and Cam doesn't know if he can fix it. As of right now, I'm not a ranger anymore" Blake stared at his brother in disbelief. '_this can't be happening!'_ the others thought.


	5. Unwanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

" This is a nightmare!" Tori exclaimed. " Dustin turns evil and now this?!" Hunter clenched his fists.

"maybe I'm not a ranger, but i can still help!" Blake put his hand on Hunter's shoulder and shook his head sadly.

"No. Its too dangerous. Go home." Shane said. Hunter shook his head in difiance.

'_come on, bro! I dont want to do this but i dont want to see you hurt either!' _Blake thought. **  
**

"I can still help!" Hunter stayed firm. Blake gave an agravated sigh.

"Don't you get it?!" He exclaimed. " We don't WANT your help! Your useless without your powers! You'd just get in the way!" Hunter flinched back, pain glittered in his eyes. The others caught on to what Blake was up to and decided to do the same.

"Blake's right. Your useless." Tori mumbled. Shane nodded. Hunter looked at each of them, sighlently pleading. He clenched his jaw and spoke, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Fine. I'll go. Don't bother having to worry about me. I'll stay out of your way." He turned and walked away from them, a tear streaking down his face. Behind his visor, Blake was also crying. He hated having to do that, but he knew Hunter would just get himself killed trying to fight without his ranger powers and weapons.

*Fire and Ice!*

Hunter was sitting on a stone in the middle of a clearing in the woods. His bike parked a little was away.

"Has everyone gone crazy?!" Hunter wondered aloud. "Do they really think im a burden without my morpher?" He burried his head in his hands. Sensing someone near, he jumped up and assumed a foghtin position. It was that ninja girl from earlier.

" Hunter." She said softlyAs she moved foreward. He tensed and she stopped. " I can help you ,Hunter."

"Who are you?! How do you know me?!"

"Calm down. I'm here to help you" she slowly removed the mask and Hunter's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Serena?" She smiled and told him the first good news in quite a while.

"I can help you get your powers back."

**notes: Sorry this is so short! Having a bit of block but wanted to give you guys somethin!**


	6. Fire starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

**_NOTES: it was brought to my attention that i kinda screwed up my introduction of Serena. She's the amber fire ranger. Her spandex (forgive me dr. K) iis amber and black. She controls the amber phoenixzord but she hasn't fought yet cause she didn't need to step in but she is stepping in to help Hunter. She is not really on either side. She's kinda just in _**_**nutral at the moment**__._

~Fire and Ice~

Hunter and Serena sat down on the ground and she started playin with the grass nervously.

"So..." Hunter cleared his throat. "Just... Who are you?" She sighed.

" I'm a fire ninja. I graduated from the Thunder ninja academy." Hunter stared at her. "Well, i guess one can call me a thunder ninja but i figured out how to use fire. There's evolved forms of the crimson and navy thunder powers. Fire and ice."

"I never heard of that before." Hunter mumbled.

"Thats because it's really hard to master. Many who try end up dying. And there were only 4 before me to unlock the powers of fire or ice and they all had bad intentions from the start. It's not something Amino would encourage. " He frowned.

"So how did you know to come here?"

" I went to the academy to visit sensei and everthing was in ruins. I found a message he had left for one of the graduates to find. It said to go to Blue Bay Harbor and assist the wind academy in case they were attacked as well."

Hunter jumped and said. "Wait, so i need to know. Do you know anything about Dustin? Honestly?" She looked down Sadly.

"No, he was already acting weird when i met him so i didn't tell him or any of you who i was. I wanted to be careful. I'm sorry." He got up and punched a tree.

" This doesn't make sense! What happened to him to make him act like this! And just what happened to my morpher?" He yelled. She got up and hugged him.

"I don't know the answer to the Dustin problem, but i can give you an answer on your morpher. When you crashed, there was a surge of this weird energy. It did something to your morpher that, when you used it again, would have killed you. That's why Cam took it. To try to fix it and to keep you from trying to morph." Hunter sat silent for a minute. Then wispered.

" When i crashed, it was like the bike's tires had just stopped moving at all." His eyes were sightly unfocused. As if he was reliving the crash. "When i fell, it felt like someone was pulling me by the wrist." She frowned.

"Something is going on here. But what?"


	7. Rewrite

Hey! I'm going to be doing a rewrite of this because im really not happy with how it turned out. Hopefully I'll have it done and posted soon.


End file.
